


Angels Watching Over You

by goodbee



Series: Angels [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, More characters to come probably, Reincarnation, guardian angels sorta, it’s gonna be great guys, the title is… a work in progress, there are GHOSTS but not the scary kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbee/pseuds/goodbee
Summary: Grantaire has a guardian angel. So does Enjolras. Not that either of them would know there’s anyone else like them; they’ve never met each other.A fic about friendship and ghosts and stuff





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire had a guardian angel. 

He was tall, with a practically glowing halo of blond hair and skin that was unmarked except for a dusting of freckles. Very angelic. He once said he wasn’t an angel, but he never said what he was, so Grantaire kept on calling him an angel. 

Whenever Grantaire was in trouble, or afraid, his guardian angel was there. He wasn’t always the most empathetic person, or the best at knowing what to say, but his simple presence was comforting. Grantaire was never really alone. 

When Grantaire was six, he asked for his angel’s name. 

“Apollo.”

“Okay. I’m Grantaire.”

“I know you’re Grantaire, Grantaire.”

When Grantaire was nine, he picked up a book about Greek mythology, and pointed to the god of the sun. 

“Is that you?”

“No, I’m a different Apollo. I’m not a god.”

“Are you real?”

“That depends on how you define real, and how you define me-“ Apollo stopped, noticing the look on Grantaire’s face. “Do you think I’m real?”

“Yeah. But Ms. Rose says you’re imaginary. Which I think is dumb, cuz I can see you, but Ms. Rose sometimes people see things that aren’t real, but those people are crazy. Mom calls me crazy sometimes, but I don’t think that means the same thing. Does seeing you make me crazy?”

“No, Grantaire, you’re not crazy,” Apollo knelt down and looked at Grantaire. “You are amazing.”

——-

Eponine was Grantaire’s best friend. They met in sixth grade, and had been close since. Apollo told Grantaire,

“Watch over her,” but Grantaire couldn’t imagine Eponine needing watched over. She was invincible. Except when she came to school with a bruise, or had to bring her brother and sister over to Grantaire’s to stay the night, but that didn’t happen too often. And she was always okay the next day. Eponine was tough. 

Grantaire was not tough. 

People didn’t like him very much; he was the weird art kid that had an imaginary friend long after it was socially acceptable. 

But he had Eponine and Apollo, and, honestly, that was enough. If he was ever sad, which he was a lot, he had people around him. Two people, but still. Sometimes him and Eponine hung out with Montparnasse and his friends, so it wasn’t like Grantaire never talked to anyone else. Just not very often. 

——-

“Have you ever, like, seen a therapist or some shit?”

Eponine and Grantaire were juniors, and Grantaire was failing most things. He was failing half of his classes, and failing to get out of bed half the time. He skipped school almost more often than not. 

“Nah. I’m good, honestly.”

“If you say so.”

Apollo gave Grantaire a look. Grantaire glared in return. Apollo had been showing up more and more lately, and for less reason. He used to show up when Grantaire needed him, but now he just seemed to hang around for no reason, at least once a week. 

“Your ghost boyfriend say something?” Eponine asked. 

“No, he just thinks you’re right.”

“Well I am. Good judgement, Casper.-” 

Apollo gave a small, oddly fond smile, and disappeared. 

“-Anyway, like I said. Therapist,” Eponine said, and picked up an XBox controller, and that was the end of the conversation. 

——-

Eponine believed in Apollo. That was a big reason why she and Grantaire were friends. Not the main reason, but a big one. 

When Grantaire and Eponine met, Grantaire was ignoring Apollo. He showed up occasionally, but Grantaire pretended not to see him. Eponine had no idea that Grantaire had a beautiful angel man telling him to be nice to people and not do drugs. She only found out because Grantaire got fed up. 

“Grantaire, Marius is a friend- you’re spitballing him just to spite me, you are a very mature young man- Grantaire, put the water bottle down-” Apollo was saying. 

“Will you please shut the fuck up?” Grantaire said, failing to remember that he was in class. 

“Grantaire! We do not use that language in this class! Go to the office.”

Grantaire sighed and walked out of the class, not seeing Eponine’s stare boring into the back of his head. 

——-

“Grantaire, what the hell,” Eponine said as soon as she saw him at lunch. 

“What?”

“You told the air to shut up in class. Were you just trying to act stupid, or…?”

“Yeah, I’m like, a class clown, ‘Ponine. It’s my job to be a dumbass.”

Eponine just stared at him. He figured she didn’t buy it. 

“I have a guardian angel guy named Apollo who shows up sometimes and I’ve been ignoring him because talking to the air is confusing to some people.”

“Ok.”

“What the fuck.”

“What?”

“Ok?”

“You’re not as good of a liar as you think you are. I know when you’re telling the truth.”

“Oh. So you just believe me?”

“You’re probably crazy.”

“Oh.”

There was a solid minute of silence. 

“Is guardian angel guy hot?”

“Goddamn gorgeous. Like Adonis and Aphrodite had a baby, and that baby dresses like he works at a Renaissance Fair.”

“You should draw him.”

“Nah.”

———-

Enjolras also had a guardian angel, if you use the term loosely. He didn’t really use the term at all. “Angel” definitely didn’t fit R. He was as much of an angel as Dionysus. 

R was a guardian, though. Enjolras had a bit of a penchant for getting into fights, and R had a talent for talking him down, which was not an easy thing to do. It was similar to politely asking the iceberg to move out of the way before the Titanic hits it. But R had a specific way of putting his hand on Enjolras’s back and quietly telling him to back off that somehow worked every time. 

——-

Combferre knew about R. So did Courfeyrac. No one else did. 

When they found out about him, Combferre spent every free moment for a month in the library or on his computer searching for an explanation, but Courfeyrac was the one who first guessed ghost. Enjolras was hesitant to believe it, but Combferre just nodded seriously considered it, saying,

“Well, it does make sense. What does R wear?”

“A vest with one of those kind of puffy collared shirts and an old tie thing. Why?”

“Draw it,” said Courfeyrac. Enjolras looked at him blankly. “You just have to give me a vague idea, you can do it, Enj.”

Enjolras picked up a pen and a scrap of paper and started attempting to sketch R’s outfit. R aggressively vogued, which didn’t help, but Enjolras managed to scratch out a vague approximation of a sloppy, antiquated outfit. 

“The vest is green,” Enjolras said hopelessly, trying to provide any amount of clarity to the poor sketch. 

“I get the idea,” Courfeyrac said graciously, patting Enjolras’s almost offensively golden hair. Enjolras smiled at his friend. 

“1800s, Ferre?” Courfeyrac said. 

“It looks like it. Enjolras, can R tell us anything about his life?”

Enjolras looked to R, who had stopped vogueing, and was sitting on the library table, looking at the floor. 

“I don’t know anything except you, Enjolras.”

“Oh.”

Enjolras must’ve made some kind of face, because Combferre looked at him, concerned. 

“Enjolras?”

“He doesn’t know anything.”

——-

“What does that mean?” 

Enjolras was sitting in his room, alone. R wasn’t even there, but Enjolras spoke aloud anyway, hoping he’d show up. He didn’t. 

“‘I don’t know anything except you’. What does that mean?”

“I meant what I said,” R’s voice said from behind Enjolras. He turned to face R. 

“Why me?”

Shrug. 

“Why you?”

Shrug. 

“Is R your real name?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Have you done this before? Haunted someone?”

This made R pause. 

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“You.”

“What?”

R hesitated again. 

“What do you mean, me? R?”

“I’ve seen you die, Enjolras. Nearly ten times now. And every time, you come back. Another Enjolras, another life, another me, another death. Always young. The first time, you didn’t even live past ten. You put yourself in the stupidest positions, I swear. I’ve forgotten almost everything, but I remember every time you died. Every time, I couldn’t- in the beginning, I think I was trying to find someone, or something. I don’t fucking know. But I never found it, and you died, and it started over, and I’m sick of it. I’m so tired, Enjolras.”

“You only have me, don't you. How did I never realize… I’m sorry. I’ll- I’ll try to survive for you, I guess? We’ll figure something out, me and Combferre and Courfeyrac. We can save you.”

R laughed at that. 

“Enjolras… Hell. If anyone can save me, it’s you wonderful dumbasses.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine has moved for college. Grantaire has almost wanted to ask her to stay, just the two of them, but she worked so hard just to be able to get her brother away from her parents and get herself into a Good College. Her foster family, the Prouvaires, were all too happy to help (their kid was the same age as Grantaire and Eponine, they were going to that same school), but she did so much on her own.

Grantaire decided to take a gap year, put off the college decision as long as he could. He told his parents it was “some time off to better himself.” They supported him. He fully intended to sleep through the entire year.

——-

Enjolras was incredibly ready to leave. He only slept for about three hours because he couldn’t get his mind to calm down. He was finally getting out of his house, away from his parents. He was going to learn things that mattered so he could actually make a difference in the world. Most of his friends were going to be at college with him; Combferre and Courfeyrac, and Enjolras’s sister, Cosette. It was honestly ideal.

Within two months, he had an expanded group of friends- Cosette’s new boyfriend, Marius, had a friend named Eponine, who knew a kid named Jehan, who was best friends with Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta, who knew Bahorel, who was dating Feuilly… And they all got along, somehow. Enjolras had a few disagreements with the “adorable, clueless tofu nugget” (in Courfeyrac’s words) that was Marius, but that got worked out in a matter of weeks. Enjolras had more friends than he had ever had in his life already.

Almost all the time now, he would see R, in the corner, watching him and his friends. But he never said anything. They never spoke anymore.

——-

Grantaire was alone.

Not alone alone. Eponine texted constantly. (She was finally getting over her stupid crush on Marius, which was a miracle.) Grantaire wasn’t exactly popular, but Eponine seemed to have taken every friend and acquaintance he ever had with her. Even Bahorel.

Apollo was on edge lately. Any time Grantaire was in any sort of trouble, Apollo would step in. If Grantaire was bored, he had an angel to talk to. And he was bored. Frequently.

“What’s your favorite color, Apollo?”

“Red.”

“Of course it is. You’ve got that bright red jacket thing on all the time.”

“As if you’ve ever worn anything other than that green hoodie. I can’t change my clothes, at least I have an excuse. You just don’t like laundry.”

“If it bugs you so much, you do my laundry, mom.”

Apollo bent down and touched a sweater, miming shock when his hand went straight through it.

“Sorry, Grantaire, I wish I could help you, but it looks like you’re on your own.”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do.”

“You have access to a washing machine, you might as well use it. You’re not doing anything more productive with your time as far as I can tell, unless you’re planning a revolution that I don’t know about.”

“You caught me! My plan to psychically overthrow the government has been discovered. You have to on your life that you won’t tell anyone, or I’ll have to kill you.”

“Good luck with that one.”

“I mean, I can touch you, I could probably snap your neck.”

“I can’t imagine that it’ll do much good.”

“Yeah, I guess you can’t tell anyone anyway.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Yikes. Sorry you got stuck with me, man.”

“You are annoying. But better you than someone else, I suppose.”

“Pssh, name one person who’d be worse to be stuck with for all eternity or whatever than me.”

“Donald Trump.”

“Fair. But at least you could yell at him all you wanted. I bet you’d enjoy that.”

“I’d miss you.”

“Hell yeah you would. Hey Apollo?”

“Hmm?”

“Come here.”

Apollo stepped forward, and Grantaire wrapped him in a suffocating hug. Grantaire wasn’t usually one for hugs, but only being able to touch one person sounded kind of sucky, and he figured Apollo was probably low on his hug quotient.

Grantaire had a kind of half-formed expectation in his mind of Apollo being sort of stiff and still and frozen and awkward, like he didn’t really know what to do with his arms. He definitely didn’t expect his guardian angel to bury his face in Grantaire’s hoodie and just sort of stay there, like he belonged there, like he wanted to stay there forever.

“We’re the same age now, aren’t we?” Grantaire said.

“Are we?” Apollo didn’t move. Grantaire disentangled himself from the hug and looked at Apollo.

“Yeah. You’ve like, never aged, but I’ve basically caught up to you now,” Grantaire laughed. “When I’m sixty, I’ll just have this beautiful twenty-year-old man following me around.”

Apollo hesitated, then smiled.

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very much enj in this one whoops :,) comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m in this weird club now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Eponine said. The audio cut out for a second, and her image froze, but she came back. “-some weird social justice shit. It’s not technically a club, but it’s a club. Jehan and bunch of people from highschool are in it. Plus Marius and his girlfriend, and some people she brought with her. You need to meet her brother, Enjolras. Your ghost boyfriend would love him; he spent like thirty minutes arguing with a professor about the gender binary, and genuinely offered to fight a guy who wolf whistled at me.”

“God, that does sound like Apollo.”

“Right?” She went on, and Grantaire let her talk without interruption. She never talked this much, so he figured she was actually really liked her new friends. Figures. He was replaced already.

“-they’re organizing this rally protest thing downtown in a couple weeks, something about LGBT rights or something-”

Grantaire glanced at Apollo, standing behind him and watching Eponine talk. He was staring intently, eyes wide and face white. Right before Grantaire could say anything, he disappeared.

“-it’s gonna be televised, you should watch.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Oh, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.”

“So long, my love, I’ll count the moments until we meet again.”

She blew a kiss and hung up.

——

Enjolras was happy. Only a few months into the year, and things seemed to be going perfectly. He was surrounded by people who honestly cared about him for more than his face, and he was grateful.

He was also very angry. There was a big business headquarters in town, and that business was refusing to hire LGBT employees. Their CEO was openly homophobic.

The ABC would help. (Courfeyrac and Joly came up with the name, and they were the only ones who knew what it stood for.) They were planning a protest outside the headquarters. People were already responding, it looked like there was going to be a decent turnout. The people were standing up.

“You can’t go, Enjolras.”

“What?”

R looked at Enjolras from his seat on the foot of the bed. That was the first time he’d spoken in weeks.

“It’s dangerous.”

“It’s a peaceful protest.”

“Did the opposition agree to that?”

“No, of course not, but-“

“You said you’d stay alive for me.”

“I know I did. But all my friends are going to be there, I have to be there with them, I have to help, we’re doing good things-“

“Your student group isn’t going to change the world, Enjolras!”

“But we can make a difference!”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s perfectly safe.”

“You can’t go.”

“I can, and I will.”

——

Grantaire flopped onto his couch and flipped on the TV. Eponine’s rally was going strong. He spotted Marius in the crowd, standing with who Grantaire has to assume is Cosette. They were in front of a tall blond man with his back to the camera.

Grantaire looked to the side; Apollo had sat down. Which was odd, because he usually stood. Grantaire elected to ignore that.

——

The protest was going fantastically. More than two hundred turned out. Enjolras sent Cosette and Marius off to speak to the CEO, who was outraged demanding to see someone to try and get the protesters off of his land.

R was on edge. If it were up to him, Enjolras would just stay in his room every day for the rest of his life. (R knows he wouldn’t actually want that, Enjolras wouldn’t be Enjolras if he couldn’t work to help people, but it’s a nice thought.)

R had convinced Enjolras to stay with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, though. That was the safest place to be; either one of them would sacrifice themselves for Enjolras in a second if there was ever any danger. And there would be danger. R could feel it. He had resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be saved this time around, he wouldn’t find whoever he’s looking for, but he didn’t want it to be over so soon. He’d never seen Enjolras last this long, get this old, and baby Enjolras wasn’t really very interesting.

\----

“Grantaire, get in the car. We need to go to Eponine’s protest.”

“What?”

“Get in the car.”

Grantaire grabbed his keys, slid into his car, turned on the radio, and drove.

\----

Enjolras had his back to the building when the fire started. People started rushing around him, there was screaming, and R was grabbing his arm, telling him to go, they had to go, he promised. But all that Enjolras could think was,

“People are inside. Cosette and Marius are inside.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops


	4. Chapter 4

“-the building seems to have caught on fire, it’s unclear how or why. The fire department has been called, but has yet to arrive. People are being evacuated but-”

“Go faster,” Apollo said.

“I’m already above the speed limit,” Grantaire grumbled halfheartedly, but sped up anyway, reaching to turn off the radio. He didn’t want to hear about the danger Eponine was in.

\----

“Enjolras I know what you’re about to do and I will literally kill you if you try it,” R said. Combeferre said something to the same effect, but none of it reached Enjolras.

“Courf, Ferre, get people away from here. I’m going to get people out.”

Combeferre looked like he wanted to say something else, but Courfeyrac just nodded, and they got to work. Enjolras sprinted into the building, R running behind him and shouting 200 years’ worth of cusses into the wind.

\----

“Grantaire, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Hey, Eponine. It’s been a while.”

Someone Grantaire didn’t recognize grabbed Eponine’s arm. “We need to go, Eponine- who’s this? Is this Grantaire?” she said. Grantaire gave a little wave. “Nice to meet you, I’m Musichetta, we all need to get the hell out of here.”

“Grantaire I think you need to run inside,” Apollo said.

“What!?”

“Who are you talking to?” Musichetta asked.

“He’s got a voice in his head,” Eponine said.

“Oh, so does Enjolras. We should set them up as soon as we leave. Joly’s freaking out, we need to go.”

“Yeah, you guys go, I’ll catch up,” Grantaire muttered. “Here, you can use my car.” He tossed his keys to Eponine and started running.

\----

Cosette and Marius were doing their best to get people out, but Marius got his ankle caught under a piece of debris and fell. Enjolras found them like that; Marius on the floor, Cosette kneeling beside Marius, coughing and trying to help him up.

“Cosette!”

Cosette looked up, tears in her eyes. “Enjolras! Thank god, help me, Marius’s hurt-”

Enjolras helped Cosette to move the rubble away from Marius and helped him to stand. “You two get out of here, I’m going to check if anyone’s left.”

Cosette nodded, her concern evident in her eyes, but wrapped her arm around Marius and ran out. Enjolras walked in further.

\----

“Should we be worried about that Grantaire guy?”

“He’ll be fine.”

\----

“Enjolras, you got them, you can leave now. There’s no one else in here,” R said, urgently. “Please.” He sounded desperate. Enjolras started coughing. He nodded, and began to make his way out of the building.

\----

“Grantaire, we’re getting close. I can feel it.”

“You’d better be right,” Grantaire said, muffled by his hoodie, which he was using to cover his mouth from the smoke. He heard a crash, and the building shook.

\----

“No, No, Enjolras, get up-”

“‘M fine, R, I’m just trapped, I’ll be fine, there are firefighters coming…” Enjolras interrupted himself with a fit of painful-sounding coughing. R felt an ache in his chest.

Not like a metaphorical sadness ache, an actual ache. He put his hand to his chest and it came away red. He felt like he’d been shot. He looked up.

\----

“Oh my god, Apollo, what happened to you? Did you get fucking shot? Since when can you even bleed?”

“Grantaire,” Apollo said, but he wasn’t looking at Grantaire. Grantaire followed Apollo’s gaze to a man dressed in the same sort of weird 1800s clothing Apollo wore. The man was kneeling over a body pinned to the ground by a large piece of debris, and he had blood pouring out of his chest, just like Apollo. Grantaire couldn’t see his face clearly, but…

The man spoke up, panic clear in his voice. “You have to get him out of here.”

Grantaire looked down at the person on the floor, and saw their chest rising and falling raggedly. Grantaire knelt next to them and started pushing rubble off. He was working feverishly, trying to save them. He grabbed them and barreled out of the building, taking no notice of the fact that Apollo wasn’t following him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s almost over


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras woke up in a hospital room. There were flowers on the side table, and R was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

No he wasn’t.

Enjolras painstakingly sat up to look at the person sitting next to him, staring at the ground. The guy didn’t look great. Several cuts and bruises, and even a couple of burns colored his skin. He had R’s hair, and R’s height, and what looked like R’s face (though Enjolras could hardly tell from his vantage point). Enjolras cleared his throat. (The action made him cough.)

Grantaire looked up. He hesitated, looking over Enjolras, then gave him a small smile that was probably intended to be kind or encouraging.

“Hey,” he said, quietly. “Sorry I was kind of late, it took me a while to drive over here and find you in the building. I stopped to talk to Eponine on the way.”

“Did you save me?”

“I guess.”

“What’s your name?”

“Grantaire.”

“Grantaire?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Like, grand R? Capital R?”

“Uh, yeah. People used to call me that in like, middle school.”

Enjolras broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, which led into a fit of coughing. Grantaire rushed to his side.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just-”

“Your guy was called R, right?”

“Yes- what?”

“Your friend Courfeyrac told me. I, uh. I had one too?”

“You did?”

“Yeah, Apollo. He, um-”

“Looked like me?”

“Yeah.”

“R looked like you.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense,” Grantaire let out a little bark of laughter. “As much sense as anything, I guess.” Enjolras laughed a little bit, too.

“R said he couldn’t remember anything about his life. His words were actually- ack-” Enjolras winced and put his hand on his shoulder. Grantaire started to say something, but Enjolras was talking again. “-his exact words were, ‘I don’t know anything except you, Enjolras’. I think… he probably meant your- Apollo?”

“Yeah, Apollo. That… makes sense, I guess. What were they?”

“Well, I think they were us.”

“But, like- oh my god, they were ghosts! Are we their reincarnations or something? They had some kind of unfinished business with each other and it couldn’t be resolved until we met?”

“What kind of business?”

“I dunno, dude. They both- I guess you didn’t see it, but they both had, like, gunshot wounds? When they disappeared? Maybe they shot each other.”

“I hope not. I don’t know you, but I don’t really want to be fated to hate you enough to kill you.”

“Heh, yeah, same. And if they’re us, then I guess we kind of know each other already? And I mean, I didn’t hate Apollo.”

Enjolras smiled. “I didn’t hate R, either.”

“That’s reassuring, I guess; I always kinda got a hate-y vibe from Apollo.”

“Courfeyrac says I intimidate people.”

“I believe that. I should probably go, your friends will want to know that you’re awake. I’ll… see you around, I guess?”

“See you around, Grantaire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only the epilogue’s left now


	6. Epilogue

“After months of extensive investigation, the police have determined that a protester who had previously worked at the company convinced several of his friends still working in the headquarters to start the fire, using the cover that it would force the CEO to rescind his homophobic viewpoint-“

Combeferre turned off the TV. Enjolras was seething. Courfeyrac put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“The guy’s being tried, no one died- hey, that rhymed!- it’s okay, Enj.”

“Yes, ok, I’ll talk to him and get back to you, thank you,” Combeferre said, putting his phone in his pocket and sipping his coffee. “One of the reporters who was at the fire is asking for an interview with you, Enjolras. I told her I’d call her back. You don’t have to say yes.”

Enjolras shook his head. “No, I should. I can make sure it’s clear that we don’t tolerate acts of violence, arson-“

Grantaire walked in. “What happened in here? Did another politician get accused of sexual assault?”

Enjolras sighed. “No. We found out who burned the headquarters.”

“And someone wants an interview with Enj,” Courfeyrac added.

“Oh. Who burned it down? I wanna meet him, give him a hug.”

Enjolras whipped his head around and flared at Grantaire. “Why?”

Grantaire flopped onto the couch and laid his head on Enjolras’s lap. “Without him, I never would’ve met my very smart, important, persuasive, slightly self-righteous, caring, passionate, beautiful boyfriend, Feuilly.”

“Feuilly’s your boyfriend? How does Bahorel feel about that?”

“He doesn’t know, we’re planning to run away together.”

Enjolras gave a tired laugh. Courfeyrac scrunched up his nose.

“Combeferre, Grantaire is being gay at our son.”

Combeferre didn't look up from his coffee. “That’s wonderful, dear, as long as Enjolras is happy.”

“Excuse you, I was being bi at your son.”

“Oh, that’s fine then, carry on.”

“Why am I your son?”

Combeferre ruffled his hair. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“What your father said, Enjolras.”

Enjolras laughed.

“Wanna get dinner?” Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras looked down at Grantaire. Grantaire shrugged.

“You guys go. We’ll order a pizza or something.”

“Okay. You two behave,” Combeferre said.

“Don’t stay up all night talking about politics. Take a break to make out or something.” Courfeyrac added.

“Yeah, yeah,” Grantaire said.

“We make no promises,” Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre walked out, leaving Grantaire and Enjolras alone.

——

June 5th, 1832 was the day that they died.

They remembered, as soon as they saw each other again.

R and Apollo.

Grantaire and Enjolras.

They remembered dying.

When Grantaire- the Grantaire of this time- carried his Enjolras out of the building, the old ones stayed behind.

Grantaire smiled at his Enjolras. Enjolras smiled back.

“I guess we’re here because I never got to answer your question. We never got to be together in the way we were meant to,” he said.

“Well, you got shot, so it wasn’t really your fault.”

“Fair enough.” Enjolras knelt down and took Grantaire’s hand in his. “Grantaire?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you permit it?”

“Hm, I dunno, I might need another 200 years to think about it?”

Enjolras gave him a look. “Grantaire.”

“Yeah, Enjolras. I do.”

And they walked together into the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand that’s a wrap


End file.
